Extreme Warriors: Season 2/Tag Team Terror
The Tag Team Terror of Extreme Warriors: Season 2 was the eleventh episode of the second season of Robot Wars: Extreme Warriors. The episode was originally broadcast on June 14th, 2002 on TNN. It followed the same format as the Tag Team Terror of Extreme 2 in the UK, where 8 teams of two robots battled each other in a knockout tournament. Competing Teams Strengths, weaknesses and team members were not provided on statistics boards in this episode. ;Trackzilla & Trilobyte ;Mad Cow Bot & Texas Tornado ;G-Force & Sir Force A Lot ;Bang & Snookums ;Black Widow & Rocky Bot-Boa ;The Falcon Mark 2 & Joker ;General Chompsalot 2 & The Termite ;Hyperactive & Mechadroid Round 1 Trackzilla & Trilobyte vs Mad Cow Bot & Texas Tornado Texas Tornado and Trilobyte started the match and Trilobyte pressed the pit release button. Texas Tornado attacked the side of Trilobyte who tagged in Trackzilla. Mad Cow Bot entered the arena as well and got its drum underneath Trackzilla. As both Texas Tornado and Mad Cow Bot attacked Trackzilla, Trilobyte entered as well. Dead Metal came out of the corner patrol zone and buried its saw into Mad Cow Bot and then into Trilobyte. Trilobyte managed to escape the attacks but then proceeded to drive straight into the pit. Trackzilla appeared to have broken down as well and was attacked by the house robots. While Dead Metal buried its saw into the pitted Trilobyte, Sir Killalot placed Trackzilla onto the floor flipper. Trackzilla was flipped straight up into the air and back onto its tracks but just as it started moving again, the flipper flipped it again, throwing it onto its side. Winners: Mad Cow Bot & Texas Tornado Sir Force A Lot & G-Force vs Bang & Snookums G-Force and Snookums started the match. After a bit of maneuvering, G-Force hit Snookums with one of its axes. Snookums tagged in Bang and Sir Force A Lot came out of its corner to attack as well. Sir Force A Lot pushed Bang into the grinders and onto the flame pit. One of Bang's tires had gone flat and it could no longer move. Sir Force A Lot then attacked Snookums and bent its lifting sword out of shape. The house robots then proceeded to attack Bang and Snookums. Sir Force A Lot and G-Force pushed Bang into a corner patrol zone where Shunt struck it with its axe. Sir Killalot picked Snookums up, spun it around and threw it onto its back. G-Force pressed the pit release button and Sir Force A Lot and G-Force pushed the defeated Bang and Snookums into the pit. Winners: Sir Force A Lot & G-Force Rocky-Bot-Boa & Black Widow vs Joker & The Falcon Mark 2 Joker and Black Widow started off. Joker slammed its disk into Black Widow, but Black Widow got underneath Joker and pushed it around. Black Widow then hit the Disk of Doom trigger while attacking Joker. The other two robots came in without being tagged. Joker pushed Rocky-Bot-Boa into the wall and pushed it right up The Falcon Mark 2's wedge, but the silver robot was not able to flip it. Rocky-Bot-Boa escaped and hit the Pit release, before going after The Falcon Mark 2. Meanwhile, Black Widow was being attacked by Joker. Eventually Rocky-Bot-Boa came in to save Black Widow, and the two robots switched who they were fighting against. Joker shoved Rocky-Bot-Boa into the CPZ where Shunt and Dead Metal attacked it. Rocky-Bot-Boa eventually broke free after sustaining damage. Black Widow was nearly flipped up onto its side, but was able to right itself. Rocky-Bot-Boa charged at Joker, who then attacked Dead Metal to help The Falcon Mark 2. In all the chaos, Rocky-Bot-Boa's chainsaw had broken off. Rocky-Bot-Boa and Joker clashed once more as cease was called. The judges declared Rocky-Bot-Boa and Black Widow the winners. Winners: Black Widow & Rocky-Bot-Boa The Termite & General Chompsalot 2 vs Hyperactive & Mechadroid General Chompsalot 2 and Mechadroid started the match, and General Chompsalot 2 bit down on Mechadroid's wheel, crumpling it. Mechadroid tried to grab General Chompsalot 2 with its own claws but to no effect. Hyperactive and The Termite came out of their corners to rescue their teammates. General Chompsalot 2 bit down into Hyperactive and dragged it into Sir Killalot before pushing it into the pit release button. General Chompsalot 2 pushed Hyperactive into the pit but Mechadroid also pushed General Chompsalot 2 into the pit as well, only to fall in itself, leaving The Termite as the only robot still left running. Thus, The Termite and General Chompsalot were given the victory. Winners: The Termite & General Chompsalot Round 2 Mad Cow Bot & Texas Tornado vs Sir Force A Lot & G-Force Texas Tornado and Sir Force A Lot started out the match exchanging blows with their spinning weapons. G-Force came out of its corner only to be pushed around by Texas Tornado. Mad Cow Bot suddenly caught fire while Dead Metal attacked Sir Force A Lot. Sir Force A Lot managed to escape Dead Metal's clutches and hit Texas Tornado with its drum, lifting it off the ground and breaking one of its side panels. Sir Force A Lot then finished Texas Tornado off by pushing it into the pit. G-Force appeared to have broken down and was counted out by Refbot. As Sir Force A Lot attacked Mad Cow Bot, Dead Metal buried its saw into G-Force's titanium shell, sending up showers of sparks. Matilda came in as well and struck G-Force with her flywheel, sending pieces flying. The fight went to the judges who decided that Mad Cow Bot had not done enough to go through, allowing the battered G-Force to go through with Sir Force A Lot. Winners: Sir Force A Lot & G-Force Rocky-Bot-Boa & Black Widow vs The Termite & General Chompsalot 2 Black Widow and General Chompsalot started the match. General Chompsalot immediately bit down into Black Widow and pushed it around the arena. Rocky-Bot-Boa tried to intervene but General Chompsalot pushed Black Widow into Sir Killalot who ripped a panel off of Black Widow. The Termite pressed the pit release button and General Chompsalot bit down into Rocky-Bot-Boa. General Chompsalot dragged Rocky-Bot-Boa over to the pit but fell in itself. With Rocky-Bot-Boa still trapped in General Chompsalot's mouth, both robots were eliminated, leaving only Black Widow and The Termite to fight. Black Widow got underneath The Termite, causing one of The Termite's drive chains to come off. Black Widow then used its spike to bend The Termite's wheel guard before driving over the flame pit. At the end, both robots were slowly running out of power but the match still managed to go to a judges' decision which Rocky-Bot-Boa and Black Widow won. Winners: Rocky-Bot-Boa & Black Widow Final Sir Force A Lot & G-Force vs Rocky-Bot-Boa & Black Widow G-Force and Black Widow began the match but immediately both its Tag Team partners came out to attack as well. Sir Force A Lot rammed Black Widow into the wall while Rocky-Bot-Boa pushed G-Force over the flames and into the CPZ but G-Force managed to escape before Sergeant Bash came in. Rocky-Bot-Boa shoved Sir Force A Lot into Matilda's flywheel which tore into its rear armor. Sir Force A Lot pushed Black Widow around while G-Force collided with Rocky-Bot-Boa, only for G-Force to impale its rear spike into the arena wall. Rocky-Bot-Boa pressed the pit release button. G-Force remained stuck to the wall and Black Widow was not seen again, leaving Rocky-Bot-Boa and Sir Force A Lot to finish the fight in a shoving match near the pit before time ran out. The judges decided that The Bingham family team had won the match and the Tag Team Terror competition. Tag Team Terror winners: Rocky-Bot-Boa & Black Widow won Trivia *Falcon and the Sylvan Lake Robot Warriors reprised their partnership from the Extreme Warriors: Season 1 Tag Team Terror, the only teams to do so. *General Chompsalot 2 also returned from the previous Season's Tag Team Terror but was now partnered by The Termite. Category:Extreme Warriors Season 2 Category:Tag Team Terrors